1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic prostheses and, particularly, to proximal tibial prostheses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic prostheses are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee prosthesis may be implanted during a total knee arthroplasty to replace damaged or destroyed bone in the tibia and/or femur and to recreate the natural, anatomical articulation of the knee joint. The knee prosthesis may include a femoral prosthesis shaped to replicate one or both of the natural femoral condyles. After resecting the distal end of the femur, one side of the femoral prosthesis is secured to the femur and the opposing side of the femoral prosthesis is configured for articulation against a tibial prosthesis.
A tibial prosthesis may include a first bearing component having a concave articular portion configured for articulation with the femoral prosthesis. The bearing component of the tibial prosthesis may be secured to a tibial tray. The tibial tray has as side secured to the bone stock of a resected proximal tibia. By securing the bearing component of the tibial prosthesis to the tibial tray to prevent translation and/or rotation of the bearing component relative to the tibial tray, a fixed bearing tibial prosthesis is created. The bearing component of the tibial prosthesis may be made from a polymeric material to facilitate articulation with the femoral component, while the tibial tray of the tibial prosthesis may be made from a metallic material to provide sufficient strength and rigidity to the tibial prosthesis. The femoral prosthesis and the tibial prosthesis seek to replicate the natural, anatomical articulation of the knee joint.